The Bloody Red Moon
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: In this story, we follow two OCs, Coryn and Roselyn. Coryn is Sebastian's sister, and Roselyn has been raised by the Undertaker. This is the only one of my stories I know where it is going until basically the end, but it is adding details that I never thought of, my plan's really long (And getting longer)... Coryn and Roselyn have a HUGE secret not even Sebastian knows... enjoy! :)
1. The Bloody Red Moon Prologue

On that stormy night, Sebastian noticed the full moon. There was something different about it tonight. He then understood why he was ordered to lock everything up. You don't take any chances on the full powers of the blood moon.


	2. Moon One

Sebastian's Pov: I went inside only to have to go back to the door.

"Hello. You have reached the Phantomhive Manor. I am the butler…" I opened my eyes wide. "Sis? What are you doing here, at midnight in particular?"

"Hey brother, I pissed off a lot of demons, angels, shinigami, humans, basically, everybody and their grandmother is out to kill me, so I need a place to stay!" She said joyously. With a smile on her face. She is taking after me! :) She continued, "You may call me Coryn. To keep everyone from knowing where I am at, I'm a boy for all intents and purposes, got it, brother?"

"Yes, I have it …Coryn. I am the butler here and my name is Sebastian Michealis." I look up at the moon. "Now that you're here, I understand why it is a blood moon," I pause for a second then continued, "You will need to meet up with the young master, but first, let's make you look like a guy."

….

Ciel's Pov: "You have a younger sibling!? One my age! Why didn't you tell me about Coryn sooner?"

"You didn't ask and I never before found us in a situation that I needed to tell you."

*Looks at Coryn* "Sebastian. Since your brother looks nice, let's have Elizabeth hang out with him when she comes over so I can get back to work and not deal with her!"

*Crash*


	3. Moon Two

Sebastian's Pov: I looked at the mess on the floor. "Grell, you know we have a front door. You don't have to kill the window with your chainsaw whenever you want to come in."

"But Bassy, darling, you wouldn't let me in."

"That's the point!"

*Grell shrugs* " I know your pleased to see me and this is how you act so that you won't give your master the wrong opinion on you, but it'll take more than that to stop me-!"

*Shudder* "Oh bleep no!"

Coryn then walked in. I would've preferred that she never met Grell, but oh well…

"Brother, did you just say 'bleep'? You didn't even say the bad word, just said bleep…? You are so weird sometimes…"

"I said bleep because I don't want to scar my precious little bocchan…. My precious!" I start petting my young master's soft hair.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff! Get It Off!" Ciel yelled while Coryn just shrugged.

Grell looked at Coryn like a lion looks at a zebra. "Hello, and what might your name be, Sebastian's little brother?"

Coryn just looked blankly at him, cocking her head as if to ask 'Who are you and what are you doing here?' "Um... random dude who is **way** too obsessed with the color red... my name is Coryn, nice to meet you."

Grell grabs her left arm and clings to it as if it is life itself. "You're really cute! Can I dress you in some lovely red? Please don't leave me to rot like Sebas-chan does!" She just stared confused "... I still don't know who you are..." she says under her breath. Oh, my sister is adorable sometimes, just like a kitty! XD I love cats! Wait what just happened! *Hair stands on end*

* * *

Grell's Pov: His lips are so soft! They're such a lovely shade of red! OHH~~ his face became such a pretty red! Aww~~ He fainted, that's so cute! I bet he'd be smexy in a dark red! My joy in kissing someone with such potential soon faded when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I could feel the murderous intent in waves as I turned to face the tapper slowly. I then see a look on Sebastian's face that looks like his 'You just ripped a kitten out of my hands, so I'm going to kill you now' face.

I then start running, jump out though a different window than the one I came in though, hoping to not get ripped to shreds by Sebastian's knives, although my blood would make me the perfect shade of red..

"I'll see you again soon Bassy! With lot's of love, Grell!"


	4. Moon Three

Ciel's Pov: "What the hell! Sebastian, is Coryn okay?"

"Of course Coryn is okay young master."

"Is that sarcasm? I noticed during it all that you seem a little off. Is something the matter? Sebastian, this is an order, tell me!" My patience was worn thin by the fact that my study's windows are currently residing inside in little shards. Stupid Grell. He is too unpredictable, he isn't the easiest pawn to use...

"Bocchan, the truth is that Coryn is a demon that feels emotion and makes other demons feel their emotions, for it isn't that demons don't have emotions, it's that we don't use them and ignore them, leaving them to rot within the depths of our hearts, which we have disowned from the rest of our bodies. This is the main reason why Coryn is here. The other demons disown Coryn and leave my precious sibling to die at the angel's and reaper's hands. Angels think she's impure because she's a demon and reapers think she should be reaped because she is a demon but they think of her as they think of general demons, they're such stereotypical creatures; she is more alike you humans, but better in every way imaginable! If I had to save a kitten or her, I'd save her. She isn't good at being a demon, but she is sincerely kind, she won't eat a human soul, or even harm a living thing; unless she has to kill them in self-defense or if they die right in front of her."

"So, why doesn't she get a contract?" I ask, a little confused. Demon's have emotions? She definitely is weird compared to the demon I know, who normally is emotionless, although Sebastian does show humor when I'm in a sticky situation. I think she'll be a very useful pawn in my game of life and death.

"She can't have a contract because basically every contract requires you to kill somebody, and she would get attached to her master/mistress. Young master, please let my sister stay here without having to work. I don't want some stupid angel to take my adorable sibling away from me!" Sebastian was barely not in tears at this point. Coryn is definitely the perfect way to mess with my 'perfect' butler.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my young lord." *Sweat-drop*

"Put Coryn down; I fear it's messing with your cognitive abilities." I pause, for dramatic effect and I want Sebastian to be in his normal state when I say this. "Sebastian, this is an order, make sure nobody else in the world learns Coryn is a girl."

"Of course bocchan. If I couldn't do that what kind of butler would I be?"

I pause, then decide to toy with Sebastian. "A hungry one?" I say with a cruel smirk.


	5. Moon Four

Author Note: Thank alexmo for the last two chapters, they wouldn't have been out yet if it wasn't for that person who reviewed!

Aido: Why shouldn't they thank me?

Me: Aido, you can bother me in my Vampire Knight stories, but not this one! Okay, getting serious now! It's...

* * *

William's Pov:

I passed the Undertaker's shop, which I noted that he was changing location, but I didn't really pay too much attention because I was going out to collect soul's because there was too many, and we don't have enough people in dispatch to clear it all up, so I was dragged into it! How I hate overtime! I hate it more than anything else! As I stated before, I wasn't paying much attention to the Undertaker's shop until I noticed a person with long red hair in a red outfit. It was showing a lot of skin, so I just assumed the worst. Grell was trying to seduce the Undertaker! I better get him out of there and I figured I should make him come with me to collect the souls, there's so many I have to deal with right now. I walked over, completely prepared to give him the chewing out of a reaper lifetime when I got closer and saw the person I thought was Grell was a young girl who was joking with Undertaker and he was laughing his head off. I can see why I thought she was Grell when I looked at her closely, her hair is a little darker, but just as long, and I don't know anybody else who would wear such clothes. Her legs were showing and it showed her belly. She was wearing a maroon top with short pink striped silk under it, and these red glasses which behind I couldn't see, from my position her bangs were in the way. I was in luck, as she swung her head to clear the bangs from her eyes, her two braids in the front flipping over to the side while her hair she has in the back was loose, so it just shook a little. I think she could be a shinigami from this, but why wouldn't I have seen her yet? When I get back I'm going to have to check the shinigami records.


	6. Moon Five

Author's note: The last thing I posted was a bit short, it was transitioning to this story arc, which doesn't contain Coryn. Sorry, but you'll see more of her, and you'll also see more of the other OCs. Unfortunately, Mr. Undertaker does think some really mean thoughts in this arc. Sorry, I love all the characters, but unfortunately, the characters in Black Butler don't share my same sentiment; On that particular line I was talking about, this is my reaction, "Says the person who is uber obsessed with death! Don't pick on other people 'K. Especially GRELL! He's awesome!" Undertaker acts really OCC, but this is what I think he would act like if he had an adopted daughter; especially one like well, I'll let you learn her name in a paragraph, so, um... here goes...

* * *

Undertaker's Pov:

I saw one of the shinigami pass my story. Which one was he... Grell? No, that was the weird one... Was it that kind boy with all that wasted potential? No, he would've come in for some cookies and a laugh or two, or at least say hi while he ran off to work... what is his name? Whatever... I can't remember who it was. Oh well. I need to figure out the one who was here because they definitely saw my little girl, Roselyn 'Grave'. Well, she's adopted, but I consider her to be mine. There isn't even any information about her in the shinigami records and by the way we met I know how it could've gotten messed up... but I like her... a little more than I like dissecting things... *blush*

I know she isn't human; but she hasn't become fully-fledged, so if she'll be a shinigami, or angel it hasn't shown up yet, but it shouldn't be much longer; being by somebody else of supernatural origins will speed up the process, although her eyes were born purple, which suggest angel; they'll sometimes they switch to green, and I'm leaning towards shinigami because she can't see anything past a centimeter past her nose. I remember when she was five and it started being a problem.

...,...,...,...,...,.,.,...,...,...,...,,,...,..., ..,...,.,,.,,,...,...,,,.,...,,...,.,.,.,...,.,.,. ,...,,..Flashback, eight years ago...,...,.,,.,,.,...,.,...,,,...,.,.,,...,...,., ..,...,...,,...,.,.,,,...,...,,,,...,.,.,.,,,..,,, ...,,...,...

"3... 2... 1... Here I come Roselyn!"

"IT'S GRAVE!" She yells back at me and I can see in my minds eye her little pout. I go toward where I heard her voice.

"Marco!" I yell.

"Who?" Ros- **Grave **asked.

I knew where she was, she was behind her coffin, made a red to match her flaming hair. I opened the door and tapped on her shoulder.

"There you are Grave!"

She cocked her head and smiled, running up to me "Undietaker!" she yelled and I crouched down to hug her and she ran past me; she hugged the black coffin behind me that I had been using as a bed for awhile now.

*Sweat-drop* "Grave, I'm over here!" I said. She perked up and stopped hugging my coffin.

"Sorry, I'm coming in for a hug now!" She then glomped my skeleton manikin. Wait, don't face-palm, I'm too cool for that!

"Stay there, I'll come to you." I called as I walked over and sat right in front of her.

"Undietaker, ... was your face always so fuzzy? It's furry looking!"

*Face-plant* Well... I didn't say anything about getting reacquainted with my floor... "Grave, do you think you could possibly need glasses?"

"Guawasses?"

"It's gl-a-ss-es"

"Gwl-basses"

"That's closer, you're almost there! It's G, as in gallbladder, L as in liver, A as in appendix, S and then S again, like the spine, and then E, like your eyes, then S yet again, like a skull."

"Like your really epic skull you have that I like to juggle with?"

Ugh.. don't remind me about that Grave... "Yes."

"So it's glassez?" She asked with big purple eyes full of hope.

"I'll except that."

"Yay! Glassez, glassez, glasses!"

"Can you say it right again?"

"Glassez?"

"No, how you said it the time before that."

She paused for a moment deep in thought. "Glasses?"

"Yup. That's right! Now, I need you to come to the back, we need to look at some samples. Then I'll give you something."

"Awesome! I'll use them everyday and think of you while I am!"

I ruffle her hair, which was in a pixie cut at this age. It's so soft... I love petting her hair. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand then skipped back to the back with me.

...,,...,.,,.,,...,.,.,,,,...,,.,...,.,...,.,..,,. ,,.,...,.,,,,..,...,.,...,.,.,,.,..,...,.,.,,...,. ,.,.,...,.,.,End of Flashback.,,.,,,.,,.,.,...,.,.,,,..,,.,.,...,.,... ,,.,,...,.,...,,.,.,.,...,,,,...,.,.,...,.,...,.,. ..,,...,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,..,,

She still sometimes calls me 'Undietaker' It's the most adorable thing, especially since she says it innocently. I wish I didn't meet Roselyn the way I did, but I wouldn't know her like I do now if it didn't. I remember that rainy day perfectly... That day I met Roselyn, and it was the same kind of day when I met her mother. I remember her mother all too well, and Roselyn got her rose-red hair from her. Her mother was my first and only friend...

"Undertaker! We have guests on the way! I'm going in my coffin!" Roselyn yelled, driving me out of my thoughts and I had to act the same way I did before Roselyn, I am a little better now, well, mostly because she freaked out when I did my 'hehehe' thing in front of her the first time... She's even cute even when she's freaking out. It was the avoiding me for a week that made me sad. Especially when that was a time I needed her more than ever, it was the time I'll never mention and the reason why I asked Roselyn to never leave my shops-

The door opened to reveal the Phantomhive butler opening the door and bowing to his master, the Earl of Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog.

I say in my normal tone, "Eh, good evening. You want the information I assume. You prepared?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel barked.

"Yes, Milord."

"Stand off in that corner, I want to see if I can do it myself this time."

"Yes, my young master." Sebastian bowed then walked over to the corner; looking rather amused with that smirk on his face.

"Last time you did it the laughs were lacking. You're not getting off as easily..." I pause for a moment for dramatic effect, "Hehehe!"


	7. Moon Six Part One

Author's Note: I know I promised daily, and I will upkeep that promise , but it's stressful because I don't always have time(sometimes no matter what I do I won't be on the computer because I'm too busy), so if in the big finale, I'm not always posting daily, it's not because I don't want to or forgot to, it's because I don't have time!

Mey-Rin: You said it twice!

Sebastian: See Ciel, I'm not the only person who says things twice!

Ciel: I wasn't in that piece of the scene... Because I'm too awesome to be a servant! Shorter you are, the more you rock!

Alois: You're just saying that because I'm taller than you.

Me: Alois, get out! *pushes* You are not scheduled to be in this story! *pushes harder* Now onto the story!

* * *

Sebastian's Pov: Ugh, I had prepared an awesome joke this time! Undertaker would've gobbled it up like Altoids! Man Altoids are great! I eat an entire container at once, and it's one of the only human foods I can taste, and really rare, I like it! Anyways, my joke was about dead people! It was more entertaining than my young master walking in with his little walking stick trying to look cool. He doesn't own the place! The Undertaker, well, most likely, owns the place... My master is so annoying sometimes; but I know I'll have to come in to save the day and it'll make him look really dumb, which he is! He still can't play the violin!

I stopped paying attention and I just let my mind wander wherever it wanted to go. I couldn't really care less about my young master's joke, if I cared less I would be able to kill him... His soul is the only thing I particularly like about this boy. It really doesn't help that he's the reason why I know Grell stupid Sutcliff... I love the Undertaker's crazy laughs; they could drive almost any human to insanity! I think about my sister; her red eyes, her hair, oh how her hair used to be before I had to disguise her as a boy, long and shiny, but now it's in a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck. She sometimes would put her hair to make kitten ears for me and paint a little kitten nose and kitten whiskers and act like a kitten because she knows I love them. Coryn... I miss you. I want to get back to you... You remember that time?

...,.,.,,.,...,.,.,,.,,,...,.,.,.,.,,,.,...,.,.,.. ,.,.,,,.,...,,,..,,,,,.,...,,.,.,...,.,.,., Flash-back three years ago,..,,.,,.,,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,,.,. ..,,.,..,.,.,.,,,.,,,..,..,,.,,.,,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,., 

"Hey-ah! It's kitty-catz time!" Coryn yelled; skipping away with me following her. "Brother, whoever gets to the kitties first gets to play with them while the loser replaces their food!" She stopped, stuck her tongue out and then started running, and I had to go faster than should be possible, well, for a human anyway, to catch up. She jumped and then she jumped onto me and said with a little "Carriage, straight ahead!" I immediately stopped, accidentally launching her though the air into a tree.

"Coryn! Get down here! I know you're playing with me!" I yelled at her. After five minutes and she doesn't move I yelled really concerned "Coryn, are you okay? Answer me!" I got concerned and then I went up to her. I found a body bag. She was playing with kittens right now.

CORYN!

..,..,.,,,,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,..,.,,. .,,..,.,..,..,.,.,,.,,., ..,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,. End of flash-back.,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,,.,..,,..,, .,..,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.., ,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The good old days...


	8. Moon Six Part Two

Author Note: I am now auditioning for a play, you'll know the day I get a part if I get a part (I'll most likely get a part; I've worked with that director before) which is great for community hours for NJHS/NHS. If I get a part, that and homework will make it where I definitely won't be able to keep my promise about writing each day, and I'm extremely sorry about that. I know that this story deserves a special picture, but I couldn't decide who to draw for it (PS, I drew my profile picture) So I decided to draw almost all of the characters that appear in the story, especially if they're important. Alois won't be joining this story... Sorry everybody who loves Alois. I will change the picture each Friday unless I say differently on an author note. You may use my pictures I draw on here for other things like profile pictures, posting on Deviant Art, or whatever. However, you must tell me in a PM and mention the name Darklord-Farin as the creator (If it is possible you must have a link to my profile page) I will probably do a picture with my two OCs and the other two characters I have planned to be on that picture as well, I can't tell you who yet (I'll post it the day I finish my story, even if it isn't on a Friday.) I will also after leaving that up for a week and then change the picture daily for as long as I care too/ remember too/ don't have better things to do, and I'll leave it on the finishing picture. The first picture is of Ciel Phantomhive, but it is a close up of his non-covered eye. If you want the picture to not say 'The Bloody Red Moon' you'll have to change that yourself, sorry, but I want people to know the name of this story. Um, sorry about the long author note, I just needed to tell you everything. Also thank Crimson Pendant for the multiple reviews and the idea of changing pictures. Please support Crimson Pendant's story after it comes out! I also want to thank foxchick1 for reviewing! I deeply appreciate all reviews so much I can't show how much I do! ! Note, KMN means 'Kill me now.' The only way possible to show how much I care about your reviews is to fill out your request, so without further disruptions, here's the story-

* * *

Sebastian's Pov: I wish that I could've brought my sister along, but I couldn't because I don't want to reveal that she is a girl or that she exists, it's too dangerous for her... I like when she dresses up as a kitty cat so much... Random thoughts, random thoughts, HOLY! NO! BAD BRAIN! I disapprove of that thought naughty brain! Bocchan is not supposed to be used like that... stupid brain...

I then did everything possible to not think of stuff like that... *shudder* I don't want to think about that... EVER AGAIN! STUPID BRAIN! I'm about to stop really thinking but then I notice something in the air. A scent. One I'm unfamiliar with... but it is definitely alive. That's for certain. I sniff the air, pinpointing it's location. I notice a red coffin that has been outfitted to hide a soul presence... Please tell me that Grell is not hiding in it, please tell such! If Grell is in there, KMN! Infinite exclamation points! Seriously, he calls himself the 'ripest of the reapers' What kind of idiotic nonsense is that?! 'Ripest of the reapers' Bah-humbug!

I opened the coffin and when I saw a red head inside after I had picked it up by the leg I freaked and dropped it.

'HOLY CRAP! IT'S GRELL SUTCLIFF! I SAID KMN ALREADY!'

I could hear it's body thud against the coffin. I look closer and see that it is a girl. A young girl who would be around Coryn's age. I hurt her just because she had red hair... Now I feel guilty! CORYN! I love spending time for you, but man, having a conscience is annoying as heck! I can't even get myself to think a word you would call 'bad' UGH!

Anyways I notice that this girl thing is alive.

"Undertaker? Why is this girl alive?" I question while picking her back up by her ankle. She has these weirdest clothes, they show her legs and her stomach! So inappropriate young lady...

"Um, no she's not alive silly! Hehehe! One of my clients back from the dead! Hehehe!" He then showed a rare moment of solemnity. "We both know that'll never happen..." the Undertaker mumbled off saying something I didn't really want to hear so I didn't bother to listen. I don't care about him, and he doesn't care about me. We will, well, just exist, to each other until the end of is something I do not plan to have change.

"She has a heartbeat and heat is coming off of her." I state boringly. I am so bored right now and this is my only lead into the land called 'not bored'!

"I have been working with some stuff to make it seem like the person is alive and just taking a nap, it seems like they have heat coming off of their body, heartbeat, and sometimes breathing. I didn't get it to work earlier, but I guess it works now. Would you like to see it in action? Hehehehe!" He giggles. I know he's lying and I would've asked about it because I was so bored I didn't have anything better to do but then Bocchan beckoned me to leave with him; apparently he had gotten the information from the Undertaker and it was time to leave.

"Good-bye Undertaker." My young master said promptly before having me open his door for him. Seriously, what am I? According to my young lord, I am a clothes rack, door opener, bell-boy, dart-board, murderer, investigator and a knight... Well, I can't complain too badly about the knight... I left though the door after my young lord.


	9. Moon Seven

Author Note: I am saying beforehand, I am using a couple of lines from Kuroshitsuji manga, ch. 59, page 16, last box.

Sebastian: I am getting quite irate. Can I kill the author now?

Ciel: No, wait, although I understand your feelings.

I might not change the picture each Friday (I'll probably will though), I have to find a picture that I deem close enough perfect to draw of the character before I am pleased with it... Thank you for your review of the last chapter Crimson Pendant, I'm afraid so far that's not the plan **_EVER_** (Most likely!) Not everybody is Kaoru and Hikaru! Sorry that the chapter is shorter like the older chapters, but I ran out of time, I wasn't really focused on writing it today) Now on with the story-

* * *

Roselyn's Pov: "That was close Undertaker..." I sighed. Why can't things go by plan, I like knowing every little detail of my day before it occurs... I saw the emotions and worry on his face plainly and knew that he felt that for me I broke down.

"I'm really sorry Undietaker! I know I suck and can't even defend myself! I wish I was strong and epic like you Undietaker! I'm not strong, I'm helplessly weak! I am such trash that I couldn't even give that man what he deserved for picking me up like that! I was frozen with fear! I am just a blemish on the face of this good earth. Why do I make everybody's lives miserable? I made you change who you were just so you could get along with me. I hate myself for that..." I stop and sit on the ground hugging my knees while burying my head in them to mask the fact I am crying.

*sniffles*

I could hear Undietaker pad over to me.

"Stop! Don't come closer to me! I don't deserve it!" He kept coming closer, eventually siting on the ground beside me.

He then whispers in my ear, "You made me change for the better. I will never regret having you in my life my dear Roselyn." He then hugs me. "I love you my dear daughter!" He has never called me daughter before, just Roselyn, Grave, and sometimes he would call me Rose. Then he did something I really didn't expect. He laughed. I just looked at him quizzically in confusion. Why was he laughing? He just laughed more at this. He petted my head. "You see Rose, every little detail is near perfect about you, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm sorry I never let you go out and experience the world because you are the greatest and funniest person I know and I didn't want to share you with the world. Can you forgive me?" He then cocks his head like I love and smiles like a puppy begging for dinner from the table, at least how he said they would look, although I'm not exactly certain what a 'puppy' is, let alone what it looks like. Undietaker knows how to make me happy even when I've given up on happiness.

"Near perfect?"

"Yes, because nothing and nobody is perfect because perfection is an imperfection because no two people see the world in the exact same way." He said with a smile. Undietaker is my best friend and the only person on this world I care about. I love when I make him happy, him being happy means I'm happy.

"I love you Undietaker. With all my heart." I say pulling him into a tight hug while crying tears of joy.


	10. Moon Eight

Author Note:This is one of the in-between chapters that don't have as much going on... Really it's just used to set the story at the right place so I can continue with the story... My next picture is coming out great, but it isn't of one of the OC's, I couldn't get it just right how I did on paper, probably because I tried to make Coryn look too much like Sebastian... Well, I'll keep trying, but first I'll finish the picture I'm on so I definitely have a picture for Friday! Crimson Pendant, your review was very nice, I'm glad you like the Undertaker's (or Undietaker according to Roselyn) fatherly side, I know I wish it was real and not just my fan-fiction, but instead we get Undertaker's death obsessed side, hehehe zombies are amazing, don't you think Crimson Pendant? Have you put any of your bully's in there yet?

Anyways, I know the name of the person who is on the locket and the date, but I'm changing that to fit the story. Sorry. This is more based after the anime than manga anyway, who says the Undertaker didn't have somebody else in the anime than he had in the manga? Um, doing the thing for a flash back is really difficult, so I'm just going to put it in parentheses. I want everybody to know that I think most shinigami are once-human, although there are some groups that have been shinigami for generations, and really, if this isn't what you think, sorry, but it isn't set in stone by Yana Toboso, so we are free to believe what we wish to. Black Butler's anime makes it clear humans can become demons, so why couldn't they become shinigami? The flashback will continue onto the next chapter...

This chapter starts at the time Moon Six Part Two left off then continues where Moon Seven left off when it switches back to what Roselyn and Undertaker are doing.

* * *

Ciel's Pov: "Sebastian. Is it possible that the girl you pulled out of the coffin was the killer?"

"No, my young lord, that person doesn't smell of anywhere else besides the shops and she definitely doesn't smell of the people who were murdered, and she wasn't wet from taking a shower."

"So, because there wouldn't have been time since the last murder in the case occurred for her to dry off like that, we have solid proof it isn't her. Sebastian, I'll need a suspect list."

"Already taken care of young master."

*Pats on head* I then baby-talk "Good boy Sebas-chan, good boy!" Wow, he glares really well! He is so fun to irritate! It's even funner now that he has real reactions to it!

* * *

Undertaker's Pov: Looking at Coryn, the young lady I've taken care of her entire life. I love when we get along like this. She gives the greatest hugs. I couldn't let her leave my shops because I didn't want her to know about her real family, she wouldn't know what a mom is right now because I was afraid she would ask where her mom is, and I could never bring myself to make her sad. She deserves to know the truth but I will never be able to tell her... Especially since her mom was 'her'. The person I cared about and knew for most of my life. My first friend, and, before Roselyn, my only friend.

(Flash-Back)

When I was five, my parents had their friends come over for a visit like they sometimes did, but this time was different. Mom and Dad kept saying that there was somebody I had to meet. Somebody close to my age. I was overjoyed, and scared at the same time. What if that person took Dad and Mom's attention away from me and they just left me behind again? Like **_those_** people, the ones that were never home until '**that'** person came and took me away saying that they had gone somewhere else for good. What did she mean? Leaving somewhere for good? Why couldn't they come back for me? Where could they go that they wouldn't be able to come back home?

I started reading books to try and understand exactly what that person meant; this was when I was at a strange place with lots of other kids that they called an 'orphanage' I didn't really interact with the kids, and when I did they called me weird and they asked "Why is your hair so long? You're a guy.", "Are you a girl?" and eventually they forcefully cut off my bangs saying that they wanted me to look at them when they talked to me; I grew to hate the people at that place. I continuously separated myself from everyone, staying in the library and not even always coming for meals, or waiting until the food had gotten cold so that I wouldn't have to deal with everyone, I hate to remember that area of my life, but then one day it changed for the better.


	11. Moon Nine

Author Note: I use the line for the 'Phoenix' association in here, sadly I'm not even really sure what 'moon' it is anymore... So sad... Anyways, I will not be able to keep my 'promise' always, especially now that this year my teachers actually give me homework (they gave me homework on the second day for crying out loud) and for the first time in my life I'll have to study... I'm not looking forward to that... So, on the topic of the story, we're in the flashback right now, this'll continue until the next chapter because I don't want to keep writing tonight; Only six people have read the chapter I posted yesterday. Seriously, I know who one was(yes, this counts, it's just incognito), so thank you everybody for reading this far! Now this flash-back has a lot of depth and explains more about the 'Phoenix', the Undertaker's love for laughter and dead people, along with his obsession with them. However, the person we meet he never considers as his friend... Some insights on Aleister Chamber's family back so long ago, before all the family became girl-loving blondes that abduct people. Wait a moment... Are the Viscount Druitt and Aido related!?

Aido: It took you this long to learn that? You're slow. Now you may read about the Undertaker those of you who read this far along and bother to read the author notes...

* * *

Undertaker's Pov: That day a male and a female of twenty years of age came to the orphanage. I looked out the grimy window wondering what the commotion was about. The other kids ran outside and acted on their best behavior, and as soon as the couple went inside to talk to the person who was in charge they acted as the idiotic, snot-producing, evil-making, sleep-machines they are. I despise those kids. Why do they have to open their mouths? Why can't they stop producing noise for good? Everyone agrees that kids are much better when they're asleep. It's true for all kids... but I stopped being a kid the moment I arrived here. That person is no more.

I went into the library, the topic of death still intrigues me even though I know what it is now; and it leaves me burning questions. What happens next, what possibilities can be explored after death? Is there any way to regain what has been lost? I search each day diligently for the answer but still it evades me, leaves me burning. Will I ever find out, do I even want to know the answer; with what I know the answer is supposed to be. Yet, can I give up on it? Can I let myself be content with the answer they say is the truth. Would I be able to accept such an answer even if I discover that it is what is the reality? I don't think I could even if I wanted too...

I look for the book I was reading yesterday, I was curious about what it thought happened next. It talked about shinigami, demons, and angels. How it described fallen angels was disturbing, especially since they think that they are doing the right thing; obliterating everything and everyone in flames. How could something dead be 'perfect'? Well, not something that was 'dead' like how we think of them right now; it does need some changes to reach a perfection, something better than the unmoving and better than the living.

The man in charge's assistant, Ms. Chamber, one of the nicest and funniest ladies you would ever have the chance of meeting came in. "I knew you would be here! Are you enjoying that book on the supernatural? I found it really interesting!" She said with a mischievous grin upon her face, spreading ear to ear. "My favorite creature is the phoenix!" She said with a look of true happiness on her face, clearly enjoying herself while she stood on her left leg throwing her right arm and leg out, holding back her silver/lavender hair that was trying to fly back, her gray-purple eyes closed. "Do you remember what the saying was that was in the book?"

"It was something about a flame in the phoenix's chest, about them never dying, and something about incarnations..."

"Well, I don't want to look up the exact words, so I'll improvise with that! Let's see, how about this! 'The complete flame in our chest shall not be extinguished by anyone! We are the incarnation of the Phoenix!'" She said laughing, pulling me along in a circle. "You say it with me this time!"

"'The complete flame in our chest shall not be extinguished by anyone! We are the incarnation of the Phoenix!'" I say in a tone that shows my boredom while she giggles.


	12. Moon Ten

Author Note: I am so sorry about the long hiatus, I just lost motivation somewhere and haven't really gotten back on the motivation train for this story, but I an no longer completely derailed. Btw, about not changing the story picture, it's just nothing else I make has been as awesome as the Ciel one, although I have made one for the Undertaker. Here is chapter ten~~~!

* * *

Undertaker's Pov: (In the flash-back still)

"How about you do the dance this time? Really get into it. It's really fun!" Ms. Chambers said jubilantly. I complied to her demands, donning a fake smile. She clapped ecstatically. "See, doesn't it make you feel wonderful!" I glare at her then turn away, whispering angrily, "It makes you look like a lunatic..."

"HEY! I heard that!" She yelped. "You don't need to remind me, I'm too well aware of the fact. I know if it wasn't for my linage I would probably be living on the streets right now; but I refuse to let the fact others think lesser of me because I help my community by working here for free even though I'm a noble! I can't believe that this world is so cruel as to hate others for doing the right thing; I must believe that doing the right thing will inspire others. Even though that's not the truth, it's the reality I strive for! Make sure you strive for what you want in life, or you won't be able to change it to what you want it to be!" She said, directing the last of her sentence at me with a grin.

"Ms. Chambers." One of the other workers said with scorn. "The people who came in earlier want to talk to you. I wouldn't leave them waiting you dumb cow!"

Ms. Chambers looked at them sadly. "I'm coming..." She said under her breath and walked to the office. "Bye... I'll talk to you later..." She whispered to me while she walked away. I went back to reading the book and then about a half hour later she came back eyes widened.

"I... I... I can't believe it." She slumped onto a nearby chair and started crying. I didn't know what to do so I patted her back awkwardly as a kind of reassurance. She kept crying and while sobbing she said, "I... I refuse to believe that they would do something like this. Much less not even say it to my face... I haven't even met the guy... YET THEY'RE FORCING ME INTO MARRIAGE!" She screamed the last part and I couldn't believe the anger that she felt; I just didn't understand it. Wasn't arranged marriage the norm? Shouldn't she have expected this day to come eventually? Ms. Chambers left in tears in the carriage the two people had arrived in later that day. She waved a final goodbye, for she had also said she would be able to work here anymore because her family wouldn't allow it.

* * *

It was a couple of years later that I finally saw Ms. Chambers again. Things had changed in the years that had passed since she worked here. The orphanage was going out of business, and they were putting kids out on the streets daily; if you were a problem, you were the first to go. They had stopped feeding us entirely this week, so that lead to the other kids stealing and being arrested.


End file.
